Jasper's Baker
by pikachumomma
Summary: What do you get when you cross Wizard/Vampire hybrid that likes to bake and a brokenhearted Jasper that misses sweets? A very sweet couple. Dom. Harry
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning; the sun hadn't risen yet, so the sky is mostly dark blue with purple and pink tendrils stretching out. It had rained a few hours before so the calming smell of after rainfall was still present. A lone figure was out walking enjoying the peace and calmness that this time of day brought.

Jasper Cullen sighed. Even though he and Alice had mutually agreed to split, it didn't make it an easier. Especially since a week after Alice and Edward were going at it like bunnies. So that is what brought him to be out walking around 3 or 4 in the morning. Currently he was walking down Main Street in Forks and kicked a pebble a little too hard.

"Ouch! What did the pebble do to you or what did I do to you that I deserved a pebble to be kicked at?"

Startled Jasper looked up to see a tall, dark but messy hair man, the man had broad shoulders. Even though the tone had been joking and his pose relaxed, Jasper could feel calmness and concern radiating from him, but the pose was carefully relaxed like it was designed to put you at ease but if you turned out to be a threat, he would take care of you.

Thankful to be a vampire, so he couldn't blush, he answered, "My apologies. Had I known you were there I wouldn't have kicked it."

"No worries kid, you can make it up to me," the man said.

"Of course, how may I assist you?" Jasper answered, thinking it would be nice to be in this calming presence.

"Ever the gentleman I see, well you can help me with my pastries. I'm Harry by the way," Harry said as he turned to unlock and open bakery's door.

"Jasper," Jasper replied and followed through the door, shutting it after he was through.

Looking around he saw some amazing foods and candies and cakes. Strange, he doesn't remember having a bakery opening up and Alice didn't say anything.

"Today is the grand opening of my bakery, so if you wouldn't mind following me to the back, you can get started on your task," Harry said holding open the doors that lead to the back.

"Ok," Jasper said. As he walked past Harry, Jasper noticed that he smelt of earth and sugar and that it was calming. Weird that his emotions were calm and his scent was calming to him.

"Alright see those trays? I want you to go place them in their correct spots. The trays are labeled and their spots are labeled," Harry told him as Harry was moving to the other side of the kitchen bringing out dough.

Nodding Jasper grabbed the trays and carried them to the front. As he was putting out the pastries and cookies, he let his mind wander, mostly to Harry. The man was definitely attractive, and he was able to calm him his swirling emotions with just his presence. Normally he would suppress these thoughts, one it wasn't normal from his time period, but he has learned that they are normal and two he was a taken man, but not anymore, so he let his mind fantasize about the tall man, and his gracefulness. The power that was present in all of his movements.

"Hey, kid, we are opening in twenty."

Startled out of his thoughts, Jasper looked to the clock, it was 6:40 am. Had he really been lost in his thoughts that long? For three hours? Looking around he saw that he had completed his task and it looked good. Wow that was quite a bit of food, Harry made if it took three hours.

"Wow, Jas, you did an awesome job. Thank you. Do you want to stay for the opening or do you got somewhere to be?" Harry questioned.

Thinking about it, he wasn't dirty and not in the same clothes as yesterday, plus he would be able to stay with Harry for a while longer.

"Sure I'll stay. Can't let you mess up my work," while looking confident, Jasper was dying on the inside from embarrassment.

"Nope can't let that happen," Harry replied with a wink, making Jasper even more grateful for being a vampire.

For a grand opening of a small town bakery, they were busy. They had a constant stream of customers for two hours. The customers kept commenting on how they smelt fresh donuts and pastries and they had to know where it was coming from.

It was 9:30 when Harry and Jasper both looked up at the clock.

"Shit, sorry kid, I didn't realize the time, get out of here. Get to school," Harry said.

"No worries my first class is a free period, my next class starts at 9:45," Jasper explained.

"Good, but you better get going. Here," Harry had walked over and was holding a fifty out.

"What's that for?" Jasper asked confused.

"For helping me, take it and get going you rascal," Harry replied.

Taking the money, Jasper felt weird. While yes he had helped him, but Harry had helped him by giving him a place to be calm.

"Thank you and see you old man," Jasper yelled out as he dashed the door, narrowly missing a donut to the head, chuckling he ran at a human jog to school feeling refreshed and ready to face, the masses and his ex-girlfriend.

Unfortunately that good feeling didn't last. And no it was because of the students but because of the infuriating siblings, Edward and Alice. They wouldn't leave him alone. Questioning him where he was and what he was doing.

He was thankful when the last bell rang. He escaped to the forest and ran all the way home, and stayed in his room. He couldn't wait till 3 so he could go walk again, and maybe see if Harry needed his help again.

Finally it was three am, and Jasper changed his clothes and grabbed his school bag and walked out of his room and down the stairs to the front door, he was almost home free, before Esme stopped him.

"Jasper dear, are you sure you are alright?" Esme asked worried.

"Yeah or at least I'm getting better," Jasper answered with a shrug. He knew that Esme and Carlisle were worried for him.

"Okay. Just remember, we are here for you."

"I know Esme, thank you," and with that he was out the door, walking out into the beautiful morning.

Unfortunately Jasper hadn't counted on it raining. So when he made it to Harry's bakery his clothes and hair was soaked. He had great timing though, as Harry was walking up, more like running. Leaning against the door Jasper waited.

"Damn rain, why hello kid, whatcha doing here in the rain?" Harry asked when he unlocked the door and stepping in.

"Couldn't sleep and your place was closer," Jasper answered with a shrug, looking down, hoping Harry would need his help.

He felt Harry stare at him, "Well come on in. You can put out the pastries again."

As they both stepped inside, he watched at Harry shook out his hair and water went flying. It also allowed his scent to spread and Jasper was once again at peace.

He saw Harry look over at him and shake his head, "Come on, I got a towel in the back to dry you off. Maybe even some extra clothes as well."

Jasper was dumbfounded, Harry barely knew him and he was willing to care for him? Even if he was just an acquaintance or friend.

Apparently he didn't move fast enough he heard Harry call out, "Hurry the bloody up!"

With a small smile he made his way to Harry.

"Sit," Harry commanded, gesturing to the chair.

Jasper quickly sat down, wanting Harry to be happy with him. With a slight frown, he wondered where that thought came from. Then the next thing he knew, Harry had a towel and was rubbing the towel all over his blond hair drying it. When the towel lifted, Harry turned away and handed him a pair shorts and a muscle shirt.

"Here changing in to these and we'll set your drenched clothes on a chair in the kitchen to dry," Harry told me and pointing to the bathroom.

Taking the clothes, Jasper went to the bathroom. Peeling off the clingy wet clothes and changing into the warm dry clothes that Harry gave him. Jasper sighed when he smelt that the clothes had Harry's scent. Running his fingers through his hair, Jasper left the bathroom, and went to pick up the trays and started to put out the goodies. His mind wandering once again back to Harry but this time imagining Harry rubbing other things.

"Hey kid, twenty till opening. You staying?"

Jasper was once again jolted out of his thoughts.

"Yeah I'm staying, like I said before can't let you mess up my work," Jasper replied, thinking about how Harry smile is pretty sexy.

"Like I said before, can't let that happen," teased right back with that same wink, that made Jasper blush on the inside.

And just like yesterday they were busy till 9:30. Jasper went to change his clothes, slightly depressed that he wouldn't have Harry's scent with him. When he emerged from the bathroom and walked over to Harry and Harry once again, held out a fifty and telling Jasper to scram. Before Jasper left he called Harry old man once again, and ducked the doughnut that was thrown at him.

Thus a routine was born for the next month, Jasper making his way to Harry's at four in the morning and Harry would let him in. On rainy mornings, Harry would always towel dry his hair and give him a change of clothes. Other mornings, they would talk and joke before getting to work. While they didn't give out history, they did talk about likes and dislikes and humorous stories that happened during their day.

Today though, a new routine was born.

Jasper was walking to his last class when he saw Edward and Alice talking. They looked to be in a rather heated discussion and talking in low tones that only vampires would be able to hear.

"Do you still have feeling for Jasper?" Edward asked.

"Of course I do, but not like the ones I have for you," Alice answered.

"Why you are my mate, I should be your sole focus."

"I know but Jasper was so badly broken, that he needed me more than you."

"No one needs you more than me."

"I know love, I am sorry. Jasper is nothing to me."

"Good."

An angry rage built up in Jasper. It felt like everything Alice had ever told him was a lie. He had enough control to make to the end of class. But as soon as the bell rang, Jasper was gone. He didn't even know where he was going. His mind was in a whirl of chaos and his emotions were raging and screaming with hurt. He didn't even notice that he had made his way to Harry's bakery till he crashed into a person. Strong arms wrapped around him and a soothing presence and smell filled his senses.

"Harry," Jasper sighed out and once again his mind and emotions were peaceful. Shutting his eyes, he did something that he would have never dared otherwise; he wrapped his arms around Harry and curled into his warmth.

He heard a sigh, and then Jasper was being lifted. Immediately he wrapped his legs around Harry and snuggled close like a child would. Then he was being carried. After a couple of turns they entered a room, and Harry sat with Jasper still wrapped around him. Jasper felt a hand running through his hair, then he heard Harry speak and it made him still and freeze.

"Its ok childe."

As far as Jasper knew only other vampires used that term and it was usually referred to younger vampires. Shock must have shown on his face.

"Yes I know you are a vampire, I am as well but not your traditional one, more of hybrid if you will."

Still sitting on his Harry's lap but no longer having him in a strangle hold, Jasper asked, "What do you mean?"

Harry ran a hand across his face and muttered, "glad I closed early."

Watched as Harry took a deep breath and stared to explain, "Ok so do you know about wizards?"

Jasper nodded, he had heard of them but never met one.

"Right so a couple hundred years ago, there was a war in England. Close your mouth, a magical war that not everyone knew about. I defeated the Dark Lord, and in doing so became the master of death. Thankfully my body didn't stop aging till I reached the age of 25. Unfortunately though, it made me reckless, since I couldn't die, I had no fear. So one night after my 25th birthday I was bitten by a vampire. Two huge contradictions warred within my body. I was a living immortal that was bit by an undead immortal. Plus I was magical. Long story short, after a painful week of the two destroying my body, my magic kicked in made the two sides compromise. So here I am, with vampire strength, vampire hearing and others while only needing to drink blood once a month or if I get severely injure. I still have a beating heart and my eyes didn't change but while I have warmth and tan skin, but its impenetrable."

Jasper was looking back over the past month and remembered instances where it would have been impossible for a normal human, hell he should be looking right now, no human could have picked him up and carried him with ease that Harry did. Plus his emotion were nothing but sincere.

"I believe you." And he did.

"So what made you come running to my arms? Not that don't mind but I don't like seeing you distraught. And I can't have you upset, it makes me upset," Harry said tilting Jasper's chin up to look him in the eyes.

Looking into Harry's green eyes, Jasper split everything. Not only did he talk about Alice and Edward but he talked about the wars he survived. Throughout it all, Harry just held him, and let him talk. Jasper occasionally felt a spike of anger from Harry, but it was always smothered down and the calm was once again there. By the end of it all it was well past midnight, and Jasper was feeling drained, but better. The best part was that Harry never once stopped rubbing his back or carding his fingers through his hair. Plus he felt Harry's feelings, underneath the calm he felt acceptance, and pride. There was another emotion but Jasper couldn't name it.

Jasper felt Harry move, sitting up a bit, Jasper looked into his eyes.

"Well there is two hours till I need to start preparing for the day. Is there anything you would like to do? Or perhaps you are hungry?"

Jasper thought about it, while yes he was feeling hungry, he also didn't want to leave Harry. He has never felt this type of comfort. Hoping that Harry had a solution, he voices his concerns, "Yes I am hungry but I do not want to leave your presence."

"No worries, I keep some blood with me at all times, and before you ask, yes it is animal," Harry states with a small twitch of his mouth.

Jasper smiles, slowly gets off of Harry's lap, he is already missing the warmth. Harry stands and grabs Jasper's hand and tugs him to the kitchen. Jasper watches as Harry pours a glass of blood for him, then hands it to him. He took a sip, and his eyes widen in surprises. The blood was definitely animal but it has a hint of chocolate in it. If that was one thing he missed about being human was sweets.

"How did you get it to taste like chocolate?" Jasper asked.

"I've been experimenting." Was all the answer gets. Quickly drinking the rest, he finishes it savoring the last drop. He heard Harry chuckle and glances up at him to see a soft smile on his.

"Was it good?"

"Definitely."

"Awesome. Since we still got some time, do you want to learn how to make the doughnuts?" Harry asked gesturing around him.

"It would be fun to learn," Jasper replied.

Although half way through it, Jasper was torn between being aroused and embarrassed. Harry had shown him how to roll out the dough, but Jasper couldn't get the thickness right, so Harry had stepped up behind him, and placed his hands on Jaspers slowly moved it and flatted it to the right thickness all the while softly talking in his ear and giving pointers. When Jasper finally got a hold of it, Harry removed his hands but hadn't moved from behind him. He felt Harry warmth and couldn't help but be happy now. After a few more of perfect doughnuts, Harry moved away to finish whatever he had been doing before Jasper got frustrated.

At four, Harry came over and said, "Alright quit making perfect doughnuts, otherwise I might never get rid of you. Why don't you go put out the trays."

Even though Jasper knew Harry was joking, he never made an imperfect doughnut.

When it was time to open up Harry and Jasper was ready waiting to face the crowds. And the crowds did come and they were busy, but they moved in sync with each other. They have done this dance multiple times before but never to this extend. By time the rush died down it was nearing 9:30 once more.

"So you gonna come by this afternoon? You can help me close up shop," Harry ask/told him.

"I'll be here. And thanks for yesterday and this morning," Jasper answered.

"Anytime you need me, I'll be there," Harry said with such seriousness that it was even transferred through his emotions.

Jasper took a chance and hugged Harry and gave him a little peck on the cheek. Blushing on the inside, Jasper made a haste exit, but not before calling out, "See you in a bit old man." Later during his class Jasper would remember the amazement Harry felt when Jasper kissed his cheek.

Jasper ignored his siblings all day and when the bell rang, he disappeared faster than when he was upset. He was excited to be spending more time with Harry, although some nervous crept into him as he approach the bakery. Opening the door that nervous fled when Harry looked up and smiled at him.

"Good just in time, help me gather these left overs Jas," Harry told him.

As they were boxing up the left overs, Jasper asked him what they were going to do with them.

"I take the cookies down to the children's wing of the hospital and the doughnuts go to the cops and doctors."

"Oh, have you been doing this the whole time you have been open?"

"Yep except for yesterday," Harry said as him and Jasper finished putting away the last of the goodies.

Feeling guilty, Jasper turned away and stared at smiley face cookie. He had deprived the children of their cookies because he was feeling sorry for himself. Something must have shown on his, or Harry really knew him, because he felt fingers tilting his up and over to look at Harry. Harry's eyes were soft and understanding, his voice was equally just as soft, "You needed me more yesterday than the kids needed sugar. One day wouldn't hurt them and you are just as important if not more to me. So don't feel guilty. Trust me."

Jasper just nodded feeling happy and ecstatic that Harry thought he was important enough to be put first. He was quite surprised though when Harry moved, and his lips crashed to his own. Jasper's eyes flutter closed. The kiss was pretty chaste but there was warmth and that unknown feeling coursing through it. When Harry broke the kiss, he gave one more, then turned and picked up two of the boxes.

"Come on, the sooner we get these delivered the sooner I can take out on a date."

Jasper was dazed as he picked up the other box and followed the man who he was starting to love out the door. His mind kept replaying the kiss over and over, feeling infinitely happier than he has ever felt.

AN – So what did you think? Should I make a sequel?


	2. Chapter 2

Walking side by side occasionally bumping into each other, Harry and Jasper made their way to the Police Department, quickly dropping off the pure doughnut box. On their way to the hospital, Jasper felt like he should tell his boyfriend? About his coven leader.

"Harry, do you know a Carlisle Cullen?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, the only doctor that doesn't eat my pastries," Harry replied with a smirk.

"Well he is my coven leader," he said looking straight ahead.

"Jas, look at me. I know he is, you told me yesterday and I met him before. He seems pretty cool," Harry told him looking Jasper in the eye, looking for any discomfort or nervousness.

"Right, so we'll probably see him today. What do we tell him?" Jasper asked fidgeting.

"Well, if you are agreeable we should probably start off as boyfriends, before I claim you as my mate," Harry replied in seriousness.

Smiling Jasper asked, "You want me as a mate?"

"Yes Jas, you don't think I do this for every troubled teen/vampire out there do you?"

"I don't know," Jasper mumbled.

They were almost the hospital. Looking around Harry found an alley, guiding Jasper to the alley, he put down his box, and did the same with Jasper's. Taking Jasper's face in his hands, he made Jasper look at him.

"When I first met you that morning long ago, I noticed you were special. Then when you showed up the next morning soaking wet looking miserable and hopeful, you sealed yourself a place in my heart. Then when I dried your hair, it seemed right, perfect. Then seeing you in my clothes, it was like heaven. I knew than that you were mine. My mate. Whether you noticed it or not, I have been slowly courting you. Then yesterday seeing you so distraught, I nearly let my beast go, so I could kill those you harmed you. You are mine, mine to love, mine to cherish, and mine to protect. But I didn't want to push you. So it's up to you darling."

Jasper finally figured out that lurking emotion. It was love. Harry loved him. Now he understands that difference in loves. Harry's is pure and fierce. He was also in amazement and if he hadn't been a vampire he knew he would have tears in his eyes.

"Mates. We are mates," he told Harry.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I have been seeking your presence and always wanting to be with you. I knew we were mates deep down, but I needed to get over Alice leaving me," Jasper answered.

Apparently that was the right thing to say, since the next moment he was in Harry's strong arms, being cradle with gentleness as lips claimed his own. Jasper wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him closer. He felt a tongue swipe across his lips and the lips and tongue were gone, opening his eyes Jasper looked into Harry's eyes. He saw nothing but warmth and love. Harry placed one more quick kiss to his lips, then Harry pulled away and stacked the two boxes and tucked them under his arm. With his other hand he held it out for Jasper to take.

Jasper didn't even hesitate. He slipped his hand into Harry's and had small smile on his face. Then they were off to finish delivering the goodies to the hospital. It was only 2 more blocks to the hospital, but the walk was silent, a happy silence, where Jasper would occasionally look up and smile at Harry before looking forward again, and Harry would glance downward with small smile and look forward when Jasper went to look up at him.

Walking into the hospital Harry dropped off the first box at the front desk, where the nurse looked up and smiled.

"Oh! Harry, we were worried when you didn't show up, but seeing your smile, you obviously caught that young man you were talking about," the nurse said.

Jasper's expression was of shock. Harry talked about him? Looking over, he saw the older vampire blushing. Blushing? Oh yeah, hybrid.

"Ooo, you must be that young man. You're a cutie. You'll take good care of our baker won't you?"

If Jasper that Harry was red before, then he had to be crimson now, answering the nurse he replied, "Of course, I will, ma'am."

"Ooo, you caught a good one Harry, make sure to hang on to him with all your strength."

Harry's blush had receded now and a smirk was in place as he look at the nurse, but when he looked at Jasper, an intense look was in place, "I fully intend too," Jasper had to look down from the pure love he saw shining in Harry's eyes, when Harry turned back to the nurse he continued, "Although, I may need to borrow those handcuffs you told me about earlier."

The nurse turn red so fast that, Jasper would be amazed, but Jasper was in shock from what Harry had stated.

"Well we gotta go see the children. Till next time!" Harry waved. Holding the last box and Jasper's hand, they made their way to the children's wing. As Harry opened the door, he let go of Jasper's hand and gave him the box, winking he pushed open the door.

Jasper was confused until, he heard the shrieks of 'Harry' and little blurs that came rushing forward. If Jasper was sure that they were human, he almost would have thought they were little vampires. He watched as Harry laughed and started detaching the little cling-ons calling them by name. He watched as Harry got them to all move to the sitting area before he came back to Jasper with a smile and grabbed the box and his hand. Jasper was worried about losing control, but Harry gave a squeeze to his hand and a smile that was purely for him and Jasper was at ease.

"Where were you Harry?" "We missed you!" "Who's that?" "Did you bring smiley cookies?"

Jasper was once again amazed at how much Harry was liked. Jasper wasn't very social. What if Harry got frustrated with him, like Alice did?

"I was helping Jasper, I missed you too, this is Jasper and of course I brought smiley cookies, as well as chocolate chip, and monster cookies," Harry answered all the questions.

Jasper smiled, if Harry could deal and be patient with all of these children, he could be patient with him as well. Jasper was startled though when a cute little girl with blond hair and green eyes walked up to him holding out a cookie. She looked serious and when she opened her mouth to talk it came out with a slight whistle since she was missing her front teeth.

"Here, Harry's cookie could make everybody happy."

Smiling Jasper took the cookie and thanked her, but she had giggled was back with her friends talking. Jasper was holding the smiley cookie watching Harry give airplane rides to a group of kids, when he felt another person enter the room, it wasn't human. So it must be Carlisle.

"I didn't know you knew Harry."

"I'm dating him," Jasper answered smiling when Harry turned with a slight tenseness towards then relaxed when he saw it Carlisle.

"He's a good man. He doesn't tempt your nature?"

"No he actually soothes it," Jasper's smile softened as he saw Harry comparing muscles with a few of the boys.

"You know we have been worried about you right?"

Turning to look at his coven leader, he saw the worry and felt the worry, "You and Esme maybe. But I've been with Harry. I'm happy now."

"Are you going to leave us?"

Looking back at Harry, he saw a slight tenseness once again. From what he knew about his mate, is that Harry is a leader, not a follower. There would be no way he could fall under another's order or guidance, but he also knew that if he asked Harry, he would try. He couldn't do that him. Besides if Carlisle was right and they were a family, than branching out would be normal.

"My place is with Harry, but if we are indeed a 'family' then it shouldn't be a problem. I'm just moving out and in with my mate," Jasper watched Harry become light, and the emotions of happiness was exuding from him and Jasper himself was feel the intense happiness as well.

"Will you bring him around so Esme and the others can meet him?"

"Sure."

"Tonight?"

"No. We have plans."

"Ok, let us know when."

"I will Carlisle," Jasper saw Harry giving hugs then he was walking over to him with a bounce in his step.

When Harry had made his way over to him, he put an arm and Jasper's shoulder and turned him to go out the door.

Carlisle smiled when he noticed the smile on Jasper's face and followed them out the door.

"Why didn't you eat your cookie, Jas?" Harry asked with a pout.

Carlisle frowned, he didn't know Jasper was a vampire?

"No, its just a sugar cookie," Jasper answered with a confused expression. Harry was a vampire too, he should know better. Oh. Looking down at the cookie, he noticed the smiley face had two little fangs. Taking a bite out of the cookie, he moaned, and nearly jumped Harry for being able to give him back his sweets.

Carlisle was so confused. Jasper voluntarily ate a cookie and liked it. That wasn't a fake moan. What was going on?

"How were you able to do that?" Jasper asked.

"I've been experimenting. Ever since last month when you mentioned you loved sweets," Harry answered.

Carlisle was shocked when Jasper, jumped onto Harry and hugged him for all he was worth. Now Carlisle was a smart man and something didn't add up. Harry looked human but no human could withstand vampire weight and strength. No matter what vampires may look like having marble skin was heavy.

Jasper was whispering, "thank you, thank you, thank you."

Harry just held him and ran a hand through hair saying, "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Jasper let out what sounded like a choked sob, before burying his face into Harry's neck. Harry just kept running the hand through his hair. When Jasper had recovered, he pulled back and gave Harry a quick kiss before moving to stand on his own. Harry returned the kiss and let Jasper out of his two armed embrace and settled for one arm around his shoulders, when Jasper turned to look at Carlisle.

"We'll explain later. Carlisle this is Harry. Harry this is Carlisle," Jasper introduced them.

"We've met, but its nice to meet Jasper's father," Harry said holding out a hand.

Carlisle shook his hand and said, "Likewise. So perhaps a family meet and greet tomorrow night?"

"Sure 7 sound good?"

"Its agreeable," Carlisle nodded.

"Cool, well if you don't mind, I have some plans for Jasper tonight that start in an hour and it is quite a drive."

"Of course, of course. Keep Jasper safe?" Carlisle asked. He knew there was something off with Harry but he has never seen Jasper so happy.

"Always," Harry promised.

"I'd ask if you are coming home tonight, but I think I know you will be elsewhere," Carlisle said with a sad smile.

"We'll be there tomorrow," Jasper said not feeling guilty. He never really fit in anyways.

They said they good-byes, and Carlisle went back to work, trying to figure out what Harry was and the love birds made their way to Harry's home.

Looking around the small house, Jasper was impressed, it didn't look like a bachelor pad, it was clean and organized. Black leather couches and recliners with a huge flat screen and two walls filled with dvds made up the living room. There were a few photos and some paintings scattered about, but the amazing thing was all of the plants. Some were hanging from the ceiling; other's tucked into corners and one that was spiraling down the banister of the stair case. He followed Harry upstairs and into his bedroom.

"You actually have a bed?" Jasper asked.

"Of course, I actually do need some sleep. Plus it's a comfort, to just lay in soft bed thinking. Hopefully it will be used for something else later on," Harry answered with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Oh? Depends on how good you are then. So what are these plans?" Jasper asked sitting on the California king size bed. The covers were green and blue and were so soft to the touch.

"I was thinking of a bike ride to Port Angeles for some old time horror flicks, they are showing," Harry answered from inside his closet.

Jasper nodded thinking that would be fun, and felt himself harden when Harry walked out in faded blue jeans and a green shirt that hugged his shoulders but was loose down by his stomach. In his hand, Harry was carrying a pair black boots. This is the first time Jasper had seen Harry in anything besides the chino pants and white shirt he wore at the bakery. And he liked it. Looking down at himself, Jasper frown, he was wearing tan khakis and a button down red shirt with the cuffs buttoned with loafers.

"Will this be alright?" Jasper asked with a frown. Maybe he should get a new wardrobe. Alice picked out all of his clothes previously.

"Yeah, unless you want to wear something of mine? I could shrink it down for you."

"I'd like that," Jasper said and when Harry gestured for him to go into the closet, Jasper went in and eyes widen and mouth dropped. Harry had more clothes than Alice and him combined. He noticed that some of the shirts were from earlier decades and some were for work, so that narrowed it down what his wardrobe was. Rifling through the pants, he found a pair of jeans that were faded like Harry's, grabbing those, he started looking through the shirts or well t-shirts. Since that was basically all Harry had except for a few button up in the jewel colors. Looking through the t-shirts, he noticed almost all of them plain except for a few band shirts, that he knew had to be originals. Hmm I guess I'll be sticking with my button-up shirt. If it was one thing he did like out of wardrobe was his button-up shirts.

Walking out of the closet, Jasper held up the pair of jeans to Harry.

"Ah, my fourth favorite pair of jeans. Put them on and I'll shrink them for you."

Feeling a little shy but bold, Jasper changed into the jeans right in front of Harry. Although all Harry could see was lithe leg, it was enough for the scent of arousal to fly through the air. Feeling embolden, Jasper slowly pulled the jeans up and made a show up buttoning them up. One moment Harry was sitting on the bed finishing up his boots and the next Jasper was being pulled into a kiss. A hot searing kiss with hands that groped his ass. Harry's leather watched beeped and broke their kiss. If they had been fully human, they would have gasping for air.

Harry smirk at Jasper and kneeled in front him. Jasper's mind went straight to dirty thoughts with no detours. All Harry did though was run his hands starting from the bottom of the jeans up to the top of the jeans and a tingle was felt and the too long and too big jeans, shrunk to the perfect size for Jasper.

Standing Harry ask, "Feel better?"

Shaking his head to his thoughts, Jasper frown then rolled his sleeves up to elbows and answered, "Yes."

Harry eyed his mate thinking something was missing. Then his eyes light and Jasper was confused when Harry disappeared only to return with dark brown leather cuff. Still confused when Harry fastened it on his left arm.

Harry saw the confusion and took pity, explaining, "This has my personal emblem on it, as well as several protections. I want you to have and wear it. Plus it also has my scent on it. So until I can claim you as mine fully, it'll warn everything away."

Looking down at it, Jasper saw twin swords behind a stag with wings and snakes wrapped around the swords. Jasper tried to remember the meanings behind it, he knew snakes represented wisdom and sword were justice and honor, wings meant protection but he couldn't remember the stag.

"What does the stag represent?" Jasper asked.

"Won't fight unless provoked," Harry told him, watching him waiting for his reaction to the claim.

"I like it, and I'm happy that I have something of your with me that I can have with me at all times," Jasper replied to the un-asked question.

Smiling Harry tugged on Jasper's arm, saying, "C'mon, if we leave now, we won't be late."

When they reached Harry's garage, Jasper was wondering what type of bike Harry would have. It would something fast like Edward's? But was surprised to see a Harley Sportster 48, pure black and silver chrome. Jasper was sure he was drooling.

Jasper was so entranced with the bike that he was slightly startled when Harry spoke, turning to look at Harry, he noticed was holding out a dark brown leather jacket, and was wearing a black leather one. Lifting an eyebrow, Harry just shrugged, and said, "It'll look odd otherwise."

Nodding, Jasper slipped into it and nearly melted when he sniffed it. It had Harry's scent all over it.

"C'mon, hope on the back."

When Jasper was seated behind Harry and loosely holding on, he saw Harry shake his head and felt amusement coming off of him.

"You'll want to actually hold on. I've done some readjustments on this beauty, both magical and mechanical."

Humoring his boyfriend, Jasper wrapped his arms a little tighter, then Harry opened the garage door and started the engine. The loud roar of a Harley filled the room, and Harry slowly left the garage and rode through town.

"Oh my Harry, the pace is too fast, please slow down," Jasper cried with laughter.

Harry looked behind and gave a mischievous grin, and Jasper shudder. Once they left city limits, Jasper didn't have another chance to tease Harry because the next thing he knew, they were flying down the road. At speeds faster than they ran. He literally was holding on for dear life. He was pressed as close as he could get and arms like steel bands, with his head resting on Harry's back and watched as the trees blurred by.

Ten minutes later, Harry was slowing down, and Jasper felt like he could relax his hold. Lifting his head so it rested on Harry's shoulder, he watched as Harry pulled into a parking lot filled with cars in front of a building that looked abandon and came out of a horror movie they were about to go watch.

Getting off the bike, the couple started walking towards the building. Jasper would say that he doesn't scare easy, especially since he was one of the creatures that stalked the night, but walking into the creepily lit building that had cobwebs and the floors creaked, he would admit that it does provide the ominous creeped out feeling. Their several different hallways and Harry took the one to the left and kept on arm around Jasper. They walked a couple more feet, than entered a door painted red with the movie title on it. Walking down the hallway, they looked to the left and there were the seats and movie screen. Walking to the top, they took their seats. Harry wrapped an arm around Jasper once more, and Jasper leaned into his boyfriend. A few more people filed in, there was one couple that looked oddly familiar. Dismissing it when the eerie lights dimmed off and the movie started.

Perhaps Jasper should have paid a bit more attention to the familiar looking couple, cause they were familiar, in fact it Alice and Edward. Since seeing Jasper happy they have been confused. Edward felt the Jasper should have been miserable a bit more, since he was the former boyfriend of his mate and Alice was sad since she was never able to get that reaction out of Jasper, and curious since she didn't for see this happening. So when they saw Jasper riding on the back of bike they followed and nearly lost them when it sped up, no actually they did lose them, but was able to find them again following the scent. When they saw them pull into the parking they were confuse and nervous for Jasper. Maybe the man meant him harm. While Jasper wasn't an easy scare, the other two were. They have lived through the horrors that Jasper and Harry lived through, so they were completely freaked out as they followed Jasper throughout the house. Seeing Jasper and the man take the back seats, they quickly took their seats in the middle while their back was still turned.

During the movie Jasper jumped a little when something unexpected happen but other than that was entranced with the movie and was trying to solve the movie. So if Harry noticed that Jasper slowly migrated onto his lap, he didn't say anything. And if Jasper noticed Harry slow guided him onto his laps, he didn't say anything.

When the end of the movie came, Jasper thought the movie was well done and original and Harry was in heaven with Jasper sitting on his lap. Alice and Edward on the other were scared shitless. How can anyone watch that of their own free will was crazy.

Now Harry has been here a few times and knows what is going to happen next, but instead of taking the fun out of it for his mate, he played along, standing up giving a kiss, and grabbing Jasper's hand and began walking down the stairs.

Jasper was happy, but was slightly weary. After the movie and the way the movie theater is, he wouldn't be surprise if something happened. As it were, when the first people reached the door, they found it locked. People were asking questions, and some of the females were panicking.

"Harry is this normal?" Jasper asked. All Harry did was wink. The eerie lights that had come on suddenly black out and red emergency lights flicked and an over head voice filled the room, "Proceed to the nearest exit."

Looking I spot two other exit signs, tugging on Harry's hand I started to pull him towards it but other's must have noticed and they rushed to it. Harry kept us in the middle of the largest. Going through the left exit, we made our way down steel steps and through another door. As soon as the last person was the door, it clamped shut and couldn't open. Now people were worried, actually, when Jasper stopped and analyzed the emotions, half were amused and other were scared. That's when it clicked. They were in a haunted theater. Calming down, Harry must have noticed, because he sent another wink and wrapped an arm around me. The group started to walk down the hallway, when all of sudden part of the wall cracked. Then it cracked again. It cracked one last time and there was an axe and a man in mask. The females screamed and ran, Jasper just stayed with Harry. They had been led into another room, this one had chains and blood on the wall, and skeleton's hanging from the ceiling. Walking through room and into another hallway. Half way through the hallway though a blood-curdling scream was heard and everyone jumped. Then a chainsaw was started from the back and echoed. People started to run. Most figured out that it wasn't real but there was a couple of people that pushed through the crowd bolted. Harry leaned down and said, "Wimps."

Through the final door, it had blood dripping down and said, 'have a nice day'. Now that was creepy, Jasper thought. Going through the door they were let out on the side of building facing the parking lot.

"So what did you think?" Harry asked as they strolled to their bike. Other people chattering and laughing.

"It was fun, is it like that throughout the whole building?" Jasper asked.

"Some are scarier and others more dull."

"How can you tell?"

Getting on the bike, Harry turned and watched Jasper get on before answering, "Depends on the movie you watch."

Jasper thought about it and it made since.

"So you want to finish the night with me?" Harry asked with a hopeful look.

"Do you doubt?" Jasper answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Just checking, hold tight."

And before they reached their exit, Jasper was holding tight, pressed as close as he could get and smiling.

AN – did it meet expectations? Let me know!

Thank you to all who reviewed, alert and favorite this story. It makes me happy! So thank you again!

Thank you reviewers! You made me smile: lifedotcalm, music909, Haunt of twilight, kathsasuke, -MoonxStar-, ChristinaToonen, Dadaiiro, HPFAN88, FloppyWandedDementorBoggerer, flamenin, pansyandy, Kat-Sakura, xDarklightx, Riku Lupo, Fire Dolphin, WyrdSmith, Silverinmiko, and Jully Reed


	3. Chapter 3

Walking into Harry's home, Jasper noticed Harry's yawn. Since Harry is a hybrid would need to sleep as well? How long does he need to sleep? Has Harry been up more than 32 hours because me? These thoughts were swirling in Jasper head and Harry must have noticed it.

"I only need an hour or two of every couple of days, Love," Harry told him.

Jasper nodded, "What should I do while you sleep? Should I leave?"

Jasper didn't want to leave, but if Harry needed rest a few hours of walking wouldn't hurt.

"Hell no! You aren't leaving. In fact I plan on making you my pillow for the next couple of hours," Harry exclaimed wrapping his arms around Jasper.

"I'm not exactly fluffy here," Jasper teased in a dry tone.

Huffing Harry let go and started up the stairs calling out, "I'll be the judge on that!"

Following Harry, Jasper just grinned. His grin though slid off his face something between shock and lust warred for an expression. Jasper walked in on Harry stripping out of clothes, showing off well-built back, tanned skin, strong legs, hence the lust. The shock was due to all of the scars. There were several different types. Some were long, some were short, a few ropey, a few barely there, and several others.

Walking forward, Jasper reached out to trace one that started at the top of the shoulder slashed its way down to the opposite hip. Closer up he also noticed the crescent moon shaped scars. Jasper jumped when Harry spoke.

"Not a happier part of my life. I wasn't always a baker, nor was I happy fellow I am now. But that my sweet is a story for later."

Jasper felt anger, then sadness, then just like a snap of the fingers, Harry's emotion were calm and happy. Harry had turned around and was facing him. The mischievous smile was only the warning he had before he was thrown onto to the bed, expecting the bed to break, Jasper screwed his eyes shut. But it never came and it felt like he was being gently lowered to the bed. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was being gently lowered but not with hands. When his back finally touched the bed, the sensation left and Harry was grinning goofily and Jasper knew that Harry used his magic. Lifting an eyebrow at his still fully clothed body minus shoes, Jasper was gratefully that he took them off at the door, he looked up at Harry's black boxer briefs.

"I usually sleep in the nude," Harry said answering the look.

"Well jeans and a shirt aren't comfortable for resting," he teased. He saw Harry smirk and everything but his own green boxer briefs were gone. Jasper tensed for a moment when he saw Harry hovering over him eyeing his own set of scars, but relaxed when Harry kissed each and every one before settling himself between Jasper's legs. Harry pushed him back till he was laying on his back and Harry's head was pillowed on his stomach, with Harry's arms wrapped around him. Jasper felt Harry snuggle closer and nuzzling his stomach eliciting a laugh from him, not noticing Harry's small smile. Then Harry was out like a light and Jasper was left to his own thoughts.

Jasper ran his fingers through Harry's wild hair and thought about what it would be like to be mated to him. Then his thoughts drifted to having a home with Harry to his coven and how would they react to Harry's presence. He mostly thought about the future though, him and Harry on their own occasionally seeing his old coven but travelling. Maybe he could talk Harry into seeing the world. While he has seen some of it, not all of it and Jasper bet that Harry would probably know some real secret wonders.

Two and a half hours later with Jasper still running his hand through Harry's hair, his thoughts had taken a turn for the darker thinking about Harry's scars and his own. He knew that when he first saw Harry's scars that he would be loved and understood. He already had a feeling that he would be, when he broke down in Harry's arm two nights ago, but this cements it. He wouldn't have to hide his darker self. That thought caused him to pause. He usually has to fight his dark side, although it has been easier with spending at least some time with Harry, but the last couple of days being with Harry the entire time, he hasn't once almost lost control, even in a crowded room with the human hearts thumping wildly. He needed Harry, hopefully Harry needed him just as much.

"I'll always need you. You soothe everything. Like a balm to a burn," Harry murmured with one eye squinted up.

Jasper's face must have shown shock, since Harry answered again without being prompted.

"You said the last part out loud."

Oh. That makes sense, "oh."

Harry smiled then yawned. Jasper watched as Harry climbed up him and gave him a kiss. He also felt something poking him in the stomach.

"Someone happy?" Jasper asked when they broke the kiss.

"Very happy," Harry murmured rocking his hips into Jasper's.

"Me too," Jasper moaned out before his lips were claimed in a passionate possessive kiss.

When the pair made it to the Bakery, it was right on time at four in the morning. Both were wearing bright smiles as they went about their normal routine, Harry in the kitchen and Jasper putting out the goods. Harry swept Jasper into a backing dipping kiss, before pulling him up.

Jasper was smiling and said, "I take it that it is twenty till?"

"Right on the first try. Cute and sexy! I made out," Harry teased with a wink.

"Down boy, we'll be having customers soon," Jasper answered with a smirk.

"When you come over after your classes, I'll have a surprise for you."

"Another?"

"Yep."

"I look forward to it," Jasper said with a kiss.

And the door chimed and the day begins. At 9:30 Jasper left with a kiss and a fifty dollars. When he asked why he was still being paid, Harry just told him that until Jasper 'graduates' he is only an employee, but once he is out of school, he will become Co-Owner. Jasper just rolled his eyes and pocketed the cash. Hmm, maybe with all of the money that he has accumulated over the course of 'working' for Harry he could get Harry a gift or plan their next date.

When Jasper got to school he was ambushed by Rose and Emmett. Tensing, Jasper greeted them, "Hello."

"Jasper, we miss you," Rose said.

"I miss my gaming buddy," Emmett stated.

"I've been busy," Jasper said with indifference. Out of all of his coven, these two he was probably the closest too.

"We know. Is he good to you?" Rose asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes he is." One second, two second. "How did you know?"

"A girl has her ways,"' Rose answered with a smirk.

"Carlisle says you guys are coming tonight?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, you'll be there?" Jasper asked.

"Of course. We, meaning, Rose and I truly see you as family Jasp."

Jasper smiled and went to his classes. That lunch he sat with them and when he discovered some of the cookies Harry made for him in his bag, he offered one to Rose and Emmett.

"Are you sure it is safe for us to eat?" Rose asked skeptically.

Jasper just smirked and ate his cookie.

Emmett being the dare-devil he is, ate his cookie. Shoving the whole thing in his mouth. When he chewed he gasped.

"Jaz, what the hell? For reals? Rose are you going to eat it? If not can I have it?" Emmett asked in rush with his mouth full.

"No Em, I'm going to eat it," Rose glared at her mate. Taking a tentative bite, she didn't know what to expect but to taste sugar and blood, she nearly moaned, but she was a lady, so she didn't.

"Jasper where did you get these?" Rose demanded.

"My boyfriend."

"We approve, but we are going to test him first," Rose said winking.

The three laughed and enjoyed the rest of cookies. Not noticing the glare from two pitiful vampires, they went to their classes, and at the end of the Jasper went to his Baker.

When he arrived smelled something wonderful. It smelt chocolately and gooey, like brownies. Quickly making his way to the back he saw a plate of brownies and a glass of milk. Frowning he looked around for Harry. Not seeing him around, Jasper went over to the plate and noticed a note,

'Dear Love,

Some of my experiments left me rather dirty, so I went home for a quick shower.

Taste the brownies and milk darlin'

See ya soon

Kiss'

Jasper felt something warm inside when he read the note. While not a love letter, it still showed that Harry cared about him and loved him.

Taking a bite of the brownie, it was just like the cookie, except better. Taking a drink of the milk he was more skeptical. But he was once again surprised. The milk tasted like milk but with a hint of blood. Moaning, Jasper ate more brownies and drank the whole bottle of milk. He was savoring the last little bit, eyes closed when he felt arms around his middle and warm breathe on his neck.

"Enjoying it sweetheart?" Harry whispered into his ear.

"mmmm, I wonder if vampires can get fat?" Jasper wondered.

"I have a few exercises we could do," Harry said while nipping the side of Jasper's neck.

"We might have to try those out. But not right now, I know Carlisle said 7, but I would rather hurry get this over with. So we can have the whole night to try out those exercises."

"Sounds like a plan."

Jasper felt Harry move away, turning he watched Harry pull out a platter filled with some sugar cookies and some brownies as well as a jug of milk.

"What are you doing Harry?" Jasper asked confused.

"A good guest always brings a gift," Harry said with a wink, "Do you want to walk or ride the bike?"

"How will we take the goodies on the bike?"

"I'll charm it and we'll take it slow."

"Bike," Jasper decided with a nod.

Grinning, Harry said, "Good choice."

Riding on the bike with box filled of wonderful things watching the green scenery pass by was very relaxing for Jasper who was nervous about the meeting. Seeing the Coven's house appear, Jasper was even more nervous.

Pulling up to the front step, Jasper felt the bike turn off, and Harry turned around and said, "Its ok, love."

Getting off the bike, Jasper did a very human thing, and took a deep breathe. Then the door was opening and Rose and Emmett were standing on the step.

"Hey Rose! Hey Em! This is Harry, my boyfriend," Jasper said introducing the people that mattered.

"Jasper can we have a minute alone with Harry?" Rose asked.

Jasper shrugged and Harry gave him an encouraging smile. Jasper walked in and looked around and slightly smiled. The house hasn't changed. He may have until two days ago lived here but he rarely paid attention it quickly up to his room and quickly out the front door. Plus it seems like a long time ago.

Then Rose and Emmett came in with an amused Harry and the group made its way to the sitting room where the rest of the family waited.

Entering the room, Jasper saw Carlisle and Esme seating beside each other on a love seat and Alice and Edward seating on the one side of the couch and an oversized chair was all that was left. Alice planned it thinking that him and Harry would sit on the couch, no doubt. Jasper waited to see what Harry was going to do. Harry smiled and gestured to the chair with a wink. Jasper sat down and watched Harry move around to Carlisle.

"Hello Carlisle," shaking his hand, "this must be your wife Esme. A pleasure to meet you madam," Harry said offering his hand. When Esme took it expecting a handshake, was pleasantly shocked by the old school manners.

Moving over to Alice and Edward, he stopped short and sniffed.

"Jasper love, remember last night the two wimps that ran past us?"

"Yeah," Jasper answered wondering where this was going. He could feel embarrassment and curiosity warring in the atmosphere.

"These are them, I also believe you are Alice and Edward. Forgive me if I don't shake your hands," Harry said walking over to Rosalie and Emmett.

Taking Rose's hand, Harry had a playful smirk and said, "Rumors of your beauty have travelled far and wide, yet they hardly do you just."

Jasper watched Alice and Edwards eyes go wide, and Carlisle and Esme faced showed confusion.

"What a smoothie! He's definitively a smoothie," Emmett staged whispered to Jasper.

Jasper laughed and Harry straightened.

"A fellow Men in Tights Fan?" Harry asked.

Emmett smiled and said, "Mel Brooks in general but Men in Tights is my favorite."

Harry smiled as well, "Perhaps we should have a duel of you knows the movie better?"

"Perhaps later tonight?"

"It's a deal." Shaking hands with Emmett.

Jasper was getting ready to stand so he could let Harry have the seat but Harry shook his minutely and sat at Jasper's feet leaning against his legs.

Jasper smiled and ran a hand through the wild locks.

Harry smiled and leaned into the touch before straightening and saying, "Before I forget I brought brownies/cookies and milk."

While the others looked at him like an idiot, Rose and Emmett were on the edge their seats.

Emmett couldn't hold back, and took one of the brownies. He recognized the cookie, so he took a bite and his eyes closed. Rose did the same and twin moans were heard. They haven't had chocolate in forever.

When their eyes opened, the mated couple said in unison, "We love you!"

Harry and Jasper laughed and Jasper encouraged them to drink the milk.

Emmett probably shocked everyone including himself with his next statement, "Can we have a foursome?"

Jasper was turning red in the inside, Rose smacked Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme were still in shock. Alice looked envious and Edward looked uncomfortable.

"While normally I would take into consideration but Jasper is way too sexy to share. He's all mine, sorry."

Rose recovering from her mates antics, joked saying, "Only if we can get more brownies."

"It's a deal Miss Rosalie."

Carlisle finally found his voice and courage and asked, "Harry, I was wondering about your snacks, how can they be friendly for vampires?"

"I have infused them with blood while still having the original taste," Harry answered shifting so he sat in between Jasper's legs, running fingers up and down Jasper's leg.

Esme intrigued took a brownie as well. Taking a bite, she exclaimed, "This is just simply divine."

Esme held the rest of the brownie for Carlisle to take a bite. Staring at it, Carlisle finally relented and took a bite.

"That is simply ingenius! But seriously Harry how were you able to do this?"

"Harry! You most amazing person!" Rose exclaimed.

Jasper had been focusing on his coven leader, that when Rose yelled, he figured she just drank the milk.

"Thank you Rose, and to answer your question Carlisle, do you know what a wizard is?"

"Yes, are you saying you are one?"

"Yes as well as a vampire."

"Is that why you have human features?"

"Yes and no."

Edward here snarled and said, "You are lying."

"No I'm with holding information that only my mate will have the privilege to know."

"So you are just using Jasper! You bastard." Alice yelled standing up.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say since, Jasper was in front of Harry snarling.

"Perhaps you should know that Jasper is the only one that knows the whole truth," Harry said calmly and softly doing nothing to calm his enrage mate.

Alice's face drained and Rose and Emmet were flanking Jasper and Edward looked pale.

Carlisle took action saying, "Jasper calm down, there is no need."

All that accomplished was another snarl.

Carlisle looked to Harry who was calmly watching the scene.

"Would you do something Harry?" Carlisle asked.

"Why? Do you know how long it took for me to slowly piece his heart back together? Do you know how much it broke him when he over heard Edward and Alice two days ago talking about him?"

Carlisle looked over at Alice and Edward and saw them pale even further and Alice squeaked out, "He heard that?"

"Yep, and I knew it was you two following us last night. Even before we got there."

Alice broke down in dry sobs, whispering she was sorry, while Edward was gaining color.

Carlisle understood what Harry was doing, he was showing that he was dominate and wouldn't tolerate Jasper abusers.

"Harry, realize that two of my children have caused great harm to your mate. But it would be beneficial if calmed your mate so that I could properly punish them."

"Sure Carlisle."

Jasper was beyond pissed, the dark side that he had been keeping kept locked away was roaring to get out. When he felt warm hands and soft breath on his neck, he felt the beast ebb away, when he heard Harry whisper in his ear sweet nothings, the beast was once again calm and Jasper relaxed into Harry's arms and Harry walked them back to the chair, snagging a brownie along the way.

Jasper felt himself being pulled down on to Harry's lap and being fed a brownie. He was in heaven now. Closing his eyes he let himself get lost in the chocolately goodness and Harry.

Carlisle watched the whole thing with interest and couldn't believe how easily and calmly Harry handled Jasper. It usually took forever to calm Jasper. Looking over at Alice and Edward, he glared and said, "I'm very disappointed in you two. You two can go to your rooms for tonight and starting tomorrow you two will be going to Denalis Coven for a couple of years. Maybe by than Jasper will think about forgiving and we can try to be a family again."

Edward looked like he was going to protest, but Carlisle looked away and that caused Edward more pain than he thought. Edward picked up Alice and they made their way to their rooms with heavy steps and heavy hearts, knowing they messed up.

Esme not liking the tense atmosphere brought up the cookies and starting conversing with Harry about different recipes he should try.

A couple hours later Jasper and Rose were talking and laughing at mates.

Emmett and Harry have been going an hour straight reciting Robin Hood: Men in Tights. They were currently singing a song and dancing.

"_We're men. We're men in tights. We roam around the forest looking for fights. We're men,"_

"They are good," Jasper commented, watching them.

" _We're men in tights. We rob from the rich and give to the poor. That's right! We may look like sissies. But watch what you say. Or else we'll put out your lights"_

"That they are," Rose agreed, as Harry played Blinkin and hit Emmett who was Little John.

" _We're men. We're men in tights. Always on guard. Defending the people's rights. We're men. Manly men! We're men in tights. Yes! We roam around the forest looking for fights"_

"You two sure have entertaining mates," Esme stated.

" _We're men. We're men in tights. We rob from the rich and give to the poor. That's right! We may look like pansies. But don't get us wrong. Or else we'll put out your lights. We're men. We're men in tights. *Tight tights* Always on guard. Defending the people's rights. When you're in a fix. Just call for the men in tights. We're butch!" _

Rose and Esme clapped and Jasper let out a wolf whistle, catching Harry's wink. Jasper while still upset with Alice and Edward, was enjoying his night with his coven, no his family, thinking the only thing that would be better would be a glass of ice tea and a piece of pie.

AN – So… what did you think? Another chapter? Or leave as is with future one shots?

Thank you to all of the my reviewers! You guys kicked ass: darkblue91, hadrianlopez1, leobutler, FloppyWandedDementorBoggerer, rain10475, Silverinumiko, Elfin69, kathsasuke, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, WyrdSmith, Alec McDowell, Katsy17, namikaze natsumi-hime, 917brat, Serenita Kou, BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath, Rainbow2007, Fire Dolphin, Kat-Sakura, SerenityMoonlight, Haunt of twilight, Rainbow2007, whitedove and darknightingale, music909, Riku Lupo, flamenin, xDarklightx, Noctisis and Rrhagia


End file.
